Ever Since That Uchiha Kid
by inogirl13
Summary: Shikamaru thought keeping his love for Ino would be a good idea, but the troublesome blonde is not the only one to cause trouble...


Ever Since That Uchiha Kid

By: Inogirl13

I'm in a oneshot mood. After I upload this one, I am going to try my gosh darn hardest to get at least THREE new chaps done on my novel stories!!! PINKY PROMISE!!

* * *

"Ohh! Shika!" Her eyes firy at the growly tone escapes her mouth that he secretly find precious. She had hung up the phone after talking to Sasuke. Ever since this Uchiha kid, Ino had twisted her whole like around; some for better, some for worse. Her eyes still burned through him.

* * *

The Sasuke kid was invited to Sakura's 15th birthday party. Why wouldn't he be there? He was on her team. But the only reason Ino, Chouji, and myself had been invited was because Sakura wanted everyone to think that she was friends with everybody. In actuality, Chouji and I couldn't care less, but Ino dragged us along. Something about mystery or something. I hadn't really paid any mind to the troublesome woman.

Ino had arrived early and scurried with Sakura into a back room. Chouji and I just sat on the brown leather sofa and stared at nothing in particular—silent. Now I should let you know, at this point, Ino was focused primarily on her training; beauty meant nothing. A usual attire was an over-sized sweatshirt, cargo pants, tennis shoes, a messy ponytail, and a sweaty brow. Today was no different.

A little while passed and I swaer Ino jumped out the window and an Ino look a like took her place. She was…hot. She had on a skirt and a top that actually touched her skin. I didn't even know she had a chest and boy did she have one. She was stunning, but I wouldn't let her know I thought that. She had been my friend and teammate too long for emotions to kick in. She walked closer to me until her smooth, long legs met my eyes. They were tan, which surprised me. When had she had the time, the exposure, to tan? Imagining her in a bikini fills me with butterflies.

When I stood, I saw she was wearing make up. Ino, make up! I never thought I would see that. I never noticed how beautiful her face was. With all that hair in the way, how could I? I must say, I could get used to this.

Later in the night, Sasuke still hadn't said anything to her. I could tell she was upset even though she kept laughing and talking like normal. We'd been teammates enough to know the "upset-but-I'm-trying-to-act-okay" look. Like I said, Sasuke hadn't even glanced her way, but that didn't stop me from looking.

* * *

In the 9th grade, Ino couldn't have been more googley-eyed over Sasuke; and he couldn't have been more oblivious to the whole thing. So, Sakura produced the grand scheme for Ino to send him a love letter. She had explained to me at least four times what was going to happen.

Ino would walk down to Sasuke's (and my) Chem class, which is her student aid period, with a "note" from the office for me. Why me? Well, Ino didn't say why, but, Dr. Love reporting, it makes perfect sense because it would be too obvious for Ino, whom Sasuke knows has a crush on him, to hand him a "note from the office" when it's actually a love note.

2.) I would slip the note in Sasuke's binder or somewhere and well, you get the picture.

So, it went down fine at first. Ino came in and gave me the note. I was about to slip it in his binder when I noticed Ino was still there. She started o mouth something to me. I couldn't understand quick enough and the teacher escorted her out. I gave him the note and he found it by the end of class. He smirked and threw the note away.

* * *

Graduation night. We were all at the after party. Ino and Sasuke were separated on the dance floor, but staying within a ten foot radius of one another. Around 11:30, I couldn't find Ino, but I guessed she was in the bathroom or taking a rest or something. Roughly 12 and Sakura came up to me, "Ino's in the band room. She says she needs you." I fled to her of course. It was time to score sensitivity points. I had never been down the art hall, so it took awhile before I found the band room(You know the one with the big double doors and the sign that says band?—Yea, that one. Guess who has the 200 IQ?) Openingthe door, I discovered an image that burns in memory to this day; Ino's back was to me and guess who was behind her at an amazingly close distance? Yep. The Uchiha himself. I felt my heart drop into my lungs and closed the door. They never even noticed me.

* * *

Once we were all 21, we promised to go out and have our first night of clubbing. I was never all for the idea, but my teammates would've nagged me on it for years had I not gone. So, a day after the last of us turned the big 2-1, we grabbed our shot glasses and horny attitudes and went to a random club. All night, Ino and guess who sat next to me. Ino was in his lap and doing all these sex ridden things—right in front of me! After maybe two hours of watching Ino trickle her finger to Sasuke's pants I left. I didn't tell anyone about what I saw. I just left.

* * *

Seven years later, a.k.a., twenty minutes ago, they were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. There I was, at the reception. Those past stories all burned in my mind as I watched the newly weds dance. I have to talk to her about it. Now might not be the best time, but she needs to know. And I can't just bottle it up. "Ugh. Why I this so troublesome!?" I had thought. I got up and walked over to her. Tapping her on the shoulder, her marine blue eyes met me. I told her I wanted to talk. She nodded and pulled me down the country club hall, the dining room music muffled. We stopped in an old office, no longer in use. She closed the door.

"So what's up Shika?" She had grown up so much since that birthday party. Gosh, thirteen years ago. I had to just buck up and tell her.

"Ino…you might not feel the same way, but…I love you…and I have for about ten years now…" Ino smiled a big cheesy grin and before I could comprehend what was happening, Ino had her arms around my neck and was kissing me, an intense, tight kiss. I wanted to just stay there and start an affair with the beautiful blonde bride, but then my morals kicked in…

"Ino! You're married! You don't have feeling for me! Half an hour ago, you promised to stay with Sasuke!" I pushed her back forcefully.

"Of course I do. Always have." The air grew a thick long silence. Her calmness of the whole thing is what scared me the most.

"What!?" I was shocked. "What about Sasuke!?"

"What about him?" She cooed softly. I swear, this calm thing was getting creepier and creepier.

"Well at Sasuke's birthday party, you changed your whole look for him! And Sakura said you were crying all night because he didn't notice! And I caught you kissing him in the band room! And at that club you were all over him! And back in high school, remember that "note"?! What the hell was all that!? And—"

"Shika!" She clutched her fists for a second and then sat down and sighed…Her words started out quiet and got progressively louder, "I changed my look for YOU! I cried all night because YOU didn't notice! That kiss in the band room and that night at the club was to make YOU jealous! And that note was meant for YOU! Sasuke knew the plan all along—for YOU to notice me as a girl, not just a teammate. I wanted you to be my knight in shining armor and push Sasuke off of me at that club or in the band room and come up to me and say I was pretty at the party. But you didn't do anything, and all that time with Sasuke brought us really close. I loved you, Shika. I always did. But you missed the boat." She held the biggest looks of disappointment on her face and left the room, her wedding dress swishing down the hall. And there I was, possibly the biggest jack ass on the planet.

So many waves of anger, depression, and guilt hit me at once. I had to leave. Not just this place but this body. I ran to a bar and loaded up. Half an hour later, I blacked out.

* * *

After my reception, I felt bad about how I told Shikamaru my "plan". I went looking for him(Yes, I skipped my own honeymoon with Sasuke for him). After ten minutes or so of wondering Konoha aimlessly, I found him at a sake bar. "Oh great." I thought. I walked in and found him, arms sprawled across the counter. A drink was still in his limp grip. I looked up to the bartender, whom held a newspaper in his hand. "How many drinks did he have?" The bartender looked up, blinked, wide-eyed, and looked back down at the newspaper, then back up. "Hey, didn't you just get married? Flower shop girl, right? Aw, congrats, young lady." I had to smile.

"Thanks."

"Now, he had only the one, but he wouldn't quit yappin' about this girl; musta hurt him bad to get him knocked out after half a beer. Say…how do you know him anyhow?" I couldn't tell him I was the girl, that's just lookin' for a slap upside the head. I'm too young to be a mother of an adult and too hot to be a concerned stranger. And I could NOT have him thinking we were dating. Not after he recognized me from the paper…

"Uhh..I'm his sister." He seemed to believe me.

"Oh yeah. I see the resemblence—" Idiot. Like a blond haired, blue eyed girl and brown hair and eyed boy came from the same embryo. "Listen, you oughta get him home He'll be waking up soon and it won't be pretty."

* * *

I woke up on a strange bed in an unfamiliar apartment. A bucket lay next to me. I soon realized why after I saw it. After that, I think I fell sleep, but the last image I remember is Ino sitting across from me.

/*-*\

I woke up again this time with a clear head and nausea-free. It felt like three AM and the first image to greet me eyes was Ino. She was naked—NAKED!? I must be dreaming. Dream or not, I wasn't going to stop it. I didn't get a good chance to examine her before she pushed me back onto the bed and started to unbutton my shirt. "I thought you'd never wake up." Her hands trembled as she undid my pants.

* * *

"He's cheating on me!" She plopped on my couch and buried her face in her hands. I patted her back. Sasuke had called to get a divorce and announce that he was cheating. Ino had been at my house. I couldn't think of anything meaningful to say at first. About five minutes later I said, "It's okay. You are too."

* * *

One of my better endings.

I tried to make Shikamaru more smart and more of a critical thinker. Usually I twist the characters around but this time, I thought I'd do it old school.

I wish I could just transfer my notebook onto Word. I got a new keyboard and I'm trying to get used to it. It took me forever to type this like five page story…grr..


End file.
